All I Need
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Ele sempre estava por perto,porque era aquilo que lhe fazia bem:fazer tudo para ela e por ela,afinal ela era tudo de que ele precisava,simples assim.YasuxNana.Songfic legalzinha,sumário nem tanto.


_**Titulo**__: All I Need_

_**Autora**__: Karla Gessy_

_**Shipper**__: Yasu/Nana_

_**Gênero**__:Drama/Angust_

_**Satus**__: Completa_

_**Teaser: **__Ele sempre estava por perto,porque era aquilo que lhe fazia bem:fazer tudo para ela e por ela._

_**Disclaimer**__:Está fic é feita no mundo de NANA. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos, visa a diversão. Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem, são da maravilhosa Ai Yazawa-sensei,e tenho dito. _

_**I watch you spin around in the highest heels,you are the best one, of the best ones,we all look like we feel.**_

_**(Stolen by Dashboard Confessional)**_

_**.Capitulo único.  
**_

Pela vidraça vejo a noite tão clara e cheia de estrelas, e o lago é como se fosse um espelho. Morar aqui às vezes me parece melancólico demais, mas isso é bem o estilo da Nana. Eu dou mais um trago no cigarro, enquanto ela está tomando um banho morno. Vejo as espirais de fumaça se dissolverem no ar lentamente, dou uma ultima tragada no cigarro e o apago.

Eu já deveria ter parado de fumar, de uma vez por todas. Mas não consigo,não quando diariamente me encontro perto dela. Sim, Nana é alguém que te faz fazer coisas, mesmo que ela nunca peça que as faça, você faz. Porque você a ama ou a odeia, simples assim. Não existem meios termos em se tratando dela.

**I'm the next act waiting in the wings **

Eu sou o próximo ato, esperando nas asas.

**I'm an animal trapped in your hot car **

Eu sou um animal preso em seu carro quente

**I am all the days that you choose to ignore **

Eu sou todos os dias,que você escolhe ignorar

Olho no relógio e vejo que estou atrasado para um encontro. Tiro os óculos e massageio entre meus olhos, na base do nariz. Dor de cabeça. Ótimo, não falta mais nada. Mesmo sem saber,ela sempre estragava meus supostos planos amorosos, aquele não era o primeiro e talvez não fosse o último encontro que ela _atrapalhava_,inconscientemente, é claro.

Ela sai do quarto,enxugando os cabelos curtos, e sorrindo pra mim.

Eu não consigo não sorrir para ela. Eu não consigo fazer nada que não seja para ela e por ela.

Ela senta-se na minha frente e olha para fora. Tinha um olhar perdido e eu sabia, em quê ela estava pensando, _em quem _ela estava pensando.

Sua pele alva,seus cabelos negros e rebeldes,seus dedos finos e compridos, buscando um cigarro e levando até sua boca,era tudo um ritual extremamente sensual, e ela nem mesmo se dava conta disso.

-Pensei que tivesse parado de fumar. Digo,trazendo sua atenção para mim.

Ela dá um meio sorriso e acende seu cigarro. Após uma tragada,responde:

-Eu também pensei que você tivesse parado. E aponta para o cinzeiro à minha frente.

Culpado. Tinha esquecido de tirar as provas de cima da mesa.

Eu não sei o que me atraía na Nana,se era sua personalidade tão peculiar,sua aparência tão única. Ren era um estúpido, mas era um estúpido sortudo. Tinha alguém que o amava irrevogavel e ardentemente. Eu o invejava e o odiava por isso.

Era raro estarmos sozinhos ali. Nobu,Hachi e Shin tinham ido até a loja de conveniência comprar mais bebidas. Não havia nada de especial naquele dia, era apenas mais um em que nos reuníamos e ficávamos acordados até tarde da noite.

Meu celular toca. Olho no visor e vejo que era Nay, a garota que trabalhava comigo. O meu encontro daquela noite.

Levanto,saio e atendo o telefone no corredor,não sem antes ver Nana me olhando.

-Alô.

-Yasu-San?Está tudo bem? Pergunta e consigo sentir ansiedade na sua voz.

Nay era simplesmente a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conhecia. Uma novata na advocacia assim como eu, só que eu diria que mais competente. Também era bonita. Cabelos castanhos ondulados,pele mais bronzeada,olhos castanhos claros. Certinha e responsável. O oposto de Nana.

-Você ainda está aí? Pergunta cortando os meus pensamentos.

-Sim. Me desculpe. Respondo simplesmente.

Escuto ela sorri,sinto um leve tom de decepção na sua voz.

-Você está na Nana, não é mesmo?

-Nay, escuta...

-Não. Você não me deve explicações.

Ela solta um suspiro fraco, e eu me mexo incomodado, escorando na parede.

-Vamos remarcar. Único argumento que encontro.

Silêncio.

-Então? Pergunto novamente.

-Escuta,Yasu. Acho melhor você resolver suas coisas pendentes, e aí quem sabe tomamos um drink?

Passo a mão pela cabeça,não que eu tivesse algum cabelo para bagunçar.

-Espero que dê tudo certo. Nos vemos no trabalho.

E então desliga.

Sou um idiota.

**You're all I need **

Você é tudo que eu necessito

**You're all I need**

Você é tudo que eu necessito

**I'm in the middle of your picture,lying in the reeds **

Eu estou no meio da sua pintura,deitado na grama

Ao entrar,a encontro sentada no mesmo lugar,e após tragar o cigarro me olha.

-Era sua namorada?

Eu não deixo de rir desdenhosamente e não respondo. Apenas retomo o lugar de antes.

-ARGGGGGGG. Ela se levanta e se aproxima, me agarrando pela gravata.-Não gosto dessa sua atitude. Assim nunca vai conseguir uma namorada,Yasu.

Foi apenas um segundo. Mas consigo sentir sua respiração, e ver seus lindos olhos,furiosos.

Apenos ajeito meus oculos,enquanto ela torna a se sentar com um bico. Ajeito a gravata e acendo um cigarro.

-Acho que não tenho esses tipos de pensamentos. Amorosos,sabe?

Ela bufa ao ouvir minhas palavras.

-Você é definitivamente estranho. Diz por fim, sorrindo.

Não consigo não sorrir. Eu sei que sou estranho,sou apaixonado pela mulher do meu melhor amigo.

Ela se levanta e fita o luar lá fora e o lago.

-Mas eu sou muito egoísta não é mesmo?Por querer que você me dê atenção. Eu só te atrapalho.

Fala num fio de voz.

Me levanto e a abraço por trás.

Nana era frágil e carente. Nunca a culparia por nada.

Ela se vira e encosta seu rosto no meu peito. Meu coração batia descompassadamente,mas meu rosto era impassível,embora soubesse que meus olhos transmitiam ternura e amor naquele momento. Isso era o bom de sempre usar óculos escuros.

Sinto lágrimas molharem minha camisa. Eu sei o que ela sentia. Ela sabia o que eu sentia,e se culpava por isso.

Passo a mão na sua cabeça, e a puxo pelo queixo.

Dou um selinho e falo:

-Você nunca me atrapalha,em nada, ouviu?

Ela sorri fracamente e enxuga seus olhos,se afastando. Eu não me importava que não me amasse como homem,que não me desejasse, mas enquanto eu pudesse estar ali, eu ficaria feliz.

**I am a moth who just wants to share your light **

Eu sou uma mariposa,quem quer apenas compartilhar de sua luz

**I'm just an insect trying to get out of the night **

Eu sou apenas um inseto,tentando sair da noite

**I only stick with you because there are no others**  
Eu só fico com você,porque não há nenhuma outra

Eu era o único que via essas fraquezas. Nana era uma mulher que você tem que amar com todo seu ser, e não questionar nada sobre aquele amor. E eu não questionava. Apenas amava e talvez não esperava um final feliz entre nós dois,era clichê demais. Mas esperava um final feliz para ela.

-Ah eu também quero comer um bolo feito pela Hachi. Era Shin,Hachi e Nobu quem chegavam,trazendo as bebidas e no meio de mais uma discussão sem cabimento deles.

Nana se levanta e começa a provocar os outros dois, e eu apenas assisto tudo impassível. Depois de uns minutos,volto minha atenção para fora. Sim, aquela era uma paisagem muito melancólica.

**It's all wrong **

Está tudo errado

**It's all right **

Está tudo certo

**You are all I need **

Você é tudo que eu necessito

**N/A:** Primeira Songfic de NANA. Sei que não está lá essas coisas,e me perdoem os erros de concordâncias e tudo o mais,não tenho Beta.

A música acima é **All I need** do **Radiohead. **

Dúvidas,criticas e elogios,Reviews \o/


End file.
